


Ninguno

by Evan Velvet (AldricLen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, Original Slash, Serial killer apprentice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricLen/pseuds/Evan%20Velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le estoy mordiendo el cuello como si quisiera arrancárselo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninguno

Le estoy mordiendo el cuello como si quisiera arrancárselo. Apenas conozco al pibe. La gente de mis novelas ochentosas se conocía en bares oscuros. Yo también lo hacía antes pero ahora, con tantos sitios en internet, podés economizar en tiempo. Y si te ves con alguien, sabés para qué.

—¿La chica de la foto es tu novia? —Pregunta él de repente, quedándose mirando el marco que hay en un rincón. Cuando le saqué esa toma, estábamos muy enamorados. Igual que ahora. Pero mi cuerpo la exigía solamente a ella. El hambre no me mataba. Y la dulzura no me fluía en torrentes generosos pero a veces hipócritas.

—Te quiero violar, —le contesté, sacándole la camiseta.

Lo elegí mal, me parece. La tenía muy dura pero me empujó, pidió irse. Tengo mala suerte últimamente. Jugar al vampiro es malo, más cuando aceptás abrir la puerta para que la víctima se vaya tan temprano.

Al final nunca estreno los cuchillos ni la sierra de huesos.

Será otro día o ninguno.


End file.
